Cuando los cables se cruzan
by Chessipedia
Summary: Es una historia con algo de humor y mucho de locura, está ambientada en la época de los merodeadores, haciendo que cuatro chicas (completamente dementes) entren al libro justo en esa época. Esperemos dejen libro intacto para leer. (Jily)
1. Cuatro locas en un libro

Descargo de Responsabilidad: El universo y los personajes, a excepción de los nuevos, pertenecen a J. . No los creé yo, ni me pertenecen, sólo serán utilizados en esta historia como elemento recreativo, sin generar ningún tipo de ganancias.

**Cuando Los Cables Se Cruzan**

Cuatro Locas En Un Libro

Era realmente una mañana aburrida para una chica de cabellos oscuros y lentes, no tenía nada que hacer; absolutamente nada; y era obstinante. Era uno de esos días donde el ocio literalmente te carcome. La joven paseaba de un lado al otro, tratando de ver como apartar el ocio y el aburrimiento. Intentó ver televisión pero ningún programa logró captar su atención, se volteó a la pila de películas que tenía; ya las había visto todas. Por último dirigió su vista a un librero en la sala, el mueble contenía un sin fin de títulos, algunos sin revisar, así que decidió comenzar por la estantería de abajo a ver si algo llamaba si atención.

* * *

King Cross era una de las estaciones de trenes más transitadas de Londres. Usualmente se veía una cantidad de locales y turistas tratando de transitar por los varios andenes de la misma. Sin embargo ese primero de septiembre a las 10 de la mañana pareciera que todos; los niños revoltosos, familiares despidiéndose y turistas perdidos; se les hubiera ocurrido concentrarse cerca de la plataforma 9 y 10. Lo que comúnmente no molestaría a nadie, sin embargo en ese particular momento estaba incomodando a dos chicos acompañados de una señora mayor.

Los chicos parecían de unos 15 o 16 años, ambos vestidos de una manera poco usual, pero sin llamar la atención. Uno tenía los ojos avellana, el cabello castaño; como revuelto por el viento; y unos lentes perfectamente redondos sobre su nariz. A su lado se encontraba un chico un poco más alto que él, con el cabello negro azabache; un poco largo para estándares de muchos; y unos ojos grises que escrutaban todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La señora mayor se veía menos preocupada que sus jóvenes acompañantes. Tenía los mismo ojos almendras que el que parecía su nieto, un hermoso vestido de flores; no muy ostentoso y sostenía su cartera con una sonrisa calmada; inclinando la cabeza a manera de saludo a algunos de los transeúntes.

"Prongs… nos va a dejar el tren como no consigamos pasar." Dijo el ojigris mientras veía a la gente a su alrededor.

"Lo se Padfoot. Pero siempre hay alguien viéndonos." Respondió el muchacho de lentes.

"Quizá si no lucieran tan nerviosos la gente no los miraría tanto." Ofreció la señora mayor intentando calmar a los dos jóvenes.

James Potter adoraba a su abuela; y era cierto que quizá lucía un poco nerviosos, sin embargo el tren a Hogwarts siempre salía puntual y si no lograban estar en él en menos de 45 minutos no entendía como llegarían al colegio. Si su abuelo estuviera allí quizá hubiera ideado algún plan o distracción, pero tenía trabajo en el Ministerio, y su abuela muchas veces era demasiado calmada para agilizar ciertos procesos.

"¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan para el año escolar?" Preguntó con la misma calma la señora Potter, sin embargo tenía un cierto brillo en los ojos, que si James hubiera prestado atención lo hubiera reconocido como el brillo que él mismo tenía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo.

"Si abuela." Dijo con desgana el menor de los Potter.

"¿Prometen que me escribirán?" Volvió a preguntar como si todo estuviera en perfecto orden, haciendo que James casi perdiera la cabeza.

"Una carta al llegar y luego una semanal, Maggie." Prometió Sirius, al ver a dónde iba Margaret Potter con la conversación.

"Perfecto. Traten de no hacer muchas travesuras y meterse en muchos problemas." dijo Margaret con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la frente a su nieto y a su nieto "adoptivo".

"¿Ah? ¿Qué suce…" James Potter al fin entendió qué tramaba su abuela, le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida y se preparó para lo que venía.

* * *

Eran cerca de las once cuando una maraña de pelo rojizo hizo su primer movimiento desde la noche anterior. Al correrse las mantas se pudo ver una joven de tez blanca y adormilada, estirándose en su cama. Se frotó los ojos tratando de quitarse un poco las legañas de los ojos, notando a su vez que su casa parecía algo callada. Sus hermanos siempre se la pasaban haciendo un gran alboroto a toda hora, bien sea discutiendo o simplemente pasando el rato. Decidió levantarse a averiguar qué había sucedido con ellos y aprovechar asearse.

Llegó al baño que compartía con el resto de su familia, medio viendo, medio a tientas; sus ojos todavía no se había acostumbrado a la claridad del día. Prendió la luz del lavado y parpadeó varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la nueva claridad, posó sus manos sobre el lavamanos y se acercó al espejo mirando su, nada alentador, reflejo. La figura reflejada le devolvió la cara de sueño y dispuso a asearse a ver si la cosa mejoraba.

* * *

En un compartimiento del vagón de tren se encontraba un chico de cabellos algo largos, de color castaño claro y ojos dorados. El chico llevaba un tiempo leyendo un libro que parecía bastante interesante mientras guardaba el compartimiento para él y sus amigos. Era una rutina, que cumplía ahora su sexto año, y a la que estaba acostumbrado. Remus Lupin siempre era el primero de sus amigos en llegar a la Plataforma 9¾. No le molestaba en lo absoluto; sus padres, siempre preocupados por que Remus diera la mejor impresión posible, y lo hacían llegar bastante temprano a King Cross, lo que lo convertía en el "cuidador oficial del compartimiento" que él y sus amigos habían compartido por los últimos 5 años de ida y vuelta al colegio.

Generalmente no pasaba mucho tiempo sólo allí. Usualmente 10 minutos después de instalarse, llegaban o James o Sirius a hacerle compañía y "ponerse al día" mientras esperaban a los otros. Cosa que realmente era mera formalidad ya que sus amigos solían escribirle con frecuencia durante el verano y hacerle la ocasional visita.

El hijo de los Lupin asumía que este año James y Sirius llegarían al mismo tiempo, ya que ese verano el primogénito de los Black se había mudado con la familia Potter, sin embargo era extraño que todavía no estuvieran allí; usualmente era Peter el que se retrasaba en ese día. Parecía que ese año no tendría el privilegio de "ponerse al día" antes de cumplir sus labores de prefecto.

* * *

Llevaba tiempo esperando en la oficina, realmente no le importaba la espera ya que en pocos minutos inscribiría su horario universitario. Tendría su primer horario universitario, con su primera clase, en la universidad y la carrera que había escogido. No podía estar más contenta en ese instante. Sus ojos verdes se posaban en un pequeño papel con unos recuadros marcados que pronto entregaría a la encargada para formalizar su proceso de inscripción, mientras movía los pies distraídamente tratando de contener la emoción que la embargaba.

Al fin fue su turno, y al terminar ese pequeño, pero importante paso, decidió deambular por la universidad. Le encantaba ese sitio y, a pesar de la dificultad para el acceso en transporte público, no podía esperar pisarla como alumna de la misma; sin embargo en ese momento estaba comenzando a tener hambre y la posibilidad de comer se veía algo difícil. Cómo hubiera deseado que su madre le confiara el carro, pero lo veía difícil. Intentó distraerse con los alrededores mientras esperaba la llamada de su madre, dirigiéndose hacia una dirección que todavía no había explorado cuando su teléfono celular la interrumpió.

* * *

Acaba de entrar al compartimiento seguido de su mejor amigo. Ambos venían comentando sobre lo que acaba de acontecer en la estación, mientras veían a su amigo de ojos cansados levantar la vista del libro. Estaban a punto de preguntar por el cuarto miembro de la pandilla cuando se escuchó un sonido de frustración y un baúl cayéndose tras ellos.

Sirius salió a ayudar a un chico regordete, de cabello arena y ojos pequeños a meter sus cosas en su equipaje lo mejor que pudo. Lo que Peter agradeció. El baúl familiar tenía las ruedas flojas y el cerrojo viejo, lo cual hacía que Peter recogiera sus cosas del pasillo del tren, al menos una vez por viaje.

* * *

Sobre una mesa de dibujo se encontraban varios papeles llenos de bocetos y pintura. Sobre los papeles se encontraba una maraña de cabellos castaño claro murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo. Estaba harta de tanto dibujo, del olor a tinta y pintura, y sobre todo, de que el trabajo no le quedara como ella esperaba. Si se estaba allí un momento más se volvería loca, así que a pesar de tener entrega en un par de días tomó su celular dispuesta a salir de su casa, antes de quemar todo lo que tenía al frente.

Elizabeth tomó su celular, esperando que fuera su madre, y se llevó la sorpresa de que era su amiga Yessica invitándola a salir.

"¡Chessi, es hermosa! ¡Me muero por empezar la uni!" Dijo la chica de ojos verdes, con mirada de ilusión.

"Cuando lo empiece pensarás lo contrario." Dijo la pelo castaño del otro lado de la línea mirando el montón de papeles que tenía al frente.

"No me lo vas a echar a perder." Le quiso sacar la lengua a su amiga, pero vio que por el teléfono era algo estúpido.

"Sabes que te quiero."

La llamada continuó sin novedad. Dos amigas hablando por teléfono, aburridas de lo que estaban haciendo y planeando la salida para esa tarde. Elizabeth continuaba caminando distraídamente por su universidad, mientras Yessica se balanceaba en su silla tratando de apartar la vista de su trabajo.

A la par, Omahil, la chica de cabellos oscuros y lentes; se encontraba encaramada en una silla, intentando alcanzar los libros de más arriba de su estantería. Un trabajo peligroso y polvoroso, pero alguien debía hacerlo.

Oma pudo sentir como la silla se tambaleaba un poco al intentar tomar uno de los libros más altos; intentó cerciorarse de que la silla estaba en sus cuatro patas para proseguir con la búsqueda de algo que le quitara el ocio. No iba a dejar que esta tarde se la comiera viva.

Cerca de allí una de sus mejores amigas intentaba abrir el grifo para lavarse la cara. La grifería había hecho un ruido como de no tener agua, sin embargo se cercioró por otros medios de que el agua realmente fluía sólo que no por el lavamanos. Así que María y sus rizos rojizos se aventuraron a averiguar por qué la grifería hacía esos ruidos tan extraños.

Si las cuatro muchachas se hubieran encontrado en el mismo lugar el caos se hubiera desatado. Ya que casi instantáneamente las cuatro gritaron sorprendidas por sus alrededores.

* * *

El tren había comenzando a avanzar hacía un par de horas atrás, y una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Sarah, Lucy y Beatrice sobre las entretenidas vacaciones mágicas de sus amigas cuando su reloj le indicó que debía ir al vagón de Prefectos para comenzar las rondas.

Se levantó, desperezó, cambió a la túnica de colegio y colocó su prendedor perfectamente redondo y dorado con la "P" que la identificaba como Prefecto y buscó a su compañero de año.

Lily Evans se acercó al compartimiento de los Merodeadores, temiendo que con su llegada James Potter la "atacara" como solía hacerlo desde hacía ya un par de años. Ella nunca entendía si la insistencia del Merodeador era por juego o si eran verdaderas sus intenciones. Sin embargo estaba completamente clara que nunca saldría con alguien que siempre se comportaba como un gallito de pelea en cada oportunidad que podía.

La primera vez que James y Lily rozaron, Lily se encontraba con su mejor amigo; Severus Snape. Era de mañana en el Gran Comedor, Severus y Lily se habían levantando de sus respectivas mesas para revisar sus nuevos horarios y compartir experiencias sobre sus nuevas Casas. En ese instante James Potter decidió interrumpir una gran conversación para insultar a Severus sólo por el simple hecho de pertenecer a una Casa que Potter particularmente detestaba. Desde ese día su comportamiento no había variado mucho, más bien parecía exacerbado por el hecho de haberse juntado con Sirius Black. Era cierto que últimamente Severus había estado un poco extraño, pero esa no era manera de tratar a otro ser humano.

Lily suspiró tratando de armarse de valor y siguió su camino. Lo que encontró en el compartimiento le extrañó. Para cualquiera que no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo con los Merodeadores la escena parecía normal. Cuatro chicos riendo sobre las ocurrencias de cualquier muchacho. Usualmente la escena era Remus sentado la lado de la ventana, mirando a Sirius y James hacer payasadas, o planear bromas mientras Peter trataba de seguir todas las conversaciones al mismo tiempo, encantado de formar parte del grupo.

Sin embargo esta vez había algo diferente, Remus y Peter estaban en sus posiciones usuales, sin embargo James se limitaba a ver las proezas de Sirius imitando a una señora desmayándose, y alabando las ocurrencias de la señora Potter.

Evans tocó la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación, y la abrió poco después.

"Hola, Remus, muchachos." Dijo cordialmente la muchacha.

"Oh, Hola Lily. ¿Ya es hora?" Remus preguntó viendo a la pelirroja.

"Hola, Evans." Saludó Sirius. Sirius y Lily esperaban que James hiciera algo más, pero sólo se limitó a saludarla con una sonrisa e inclinación de cabeza.

"Sí, ya es hora, Remus." Haciendo que éste se levantara y colocara su pin antes de salir.

La escena les pareció un tanto extraña a todos los presentes, sin embargo trataron de no comentarlo, los Merodeadores porque sabían por lo que estaba pasando James y Lily no quería más declaraciones de amor o locas invitaciones a salir.

Al salir los prefectos la conversación continuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Pasaron de alabar a la señora Potter, a las nuevas bromas que les podrían hacer a los Slytherins ese año; empezando claro por su favorito: Snape. Lo cual traía una sonrisa contagiosa al rostro de Sirius, que se esparció por el resto del compartimiento. Eventualmente Black se calmó, James comenzó a leer el libro que Remus dejó en el asiento, Peter se sumió en el estupor y la monotonía del vaivén del tren y Sirius intentaba averiguar de dónde provenía esa extraña sensación que hacía poco había comenzado a tener.

Sus ojos grises comenzaron a recorrer el recinto en busca de algo fuera de lugar, o que se le hubiera olvidado. Peter hacía lo de siempre, y James se veía más tranquilo de lo común pero nada extraño. Su búsqueda terminó cuando escuchó un golpe seco justo fuera de su puerta.

* * *

Ese día el verano había decidido terminar repentinamente. De innumerables tardes calurosas a un torrencial aguacero que calaba hasta los huesos. Cualquiera hubiera agradecido ese cambio de clima, sin embargo un carruaje parecía no agradecer el enlodado camino por el que corría con cierta dificultad. En su interior se encontraba un Elfo Domestico con grandes ojos grises y vestido con un blanco delantal y una pajarita de extravagantes colores. Dicho elfo parecía acompañar a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules que veía la lluvia como una de las peores cosas que podría pasarle un día como ese.

Ethan Byrnes no detestaba la lluvia en si, pero quería causar una buena impresión al llegar a su nueva escuela. Llevaba viendo en Francia unos cuatro años, y tenía alrededor de ocho que no pisaba Gran Bretaña. Por lo que su propio país le parecía ajeno y un tanto gris. Conocía la fama de Hogwarts y se preocupaba por cómo le iría en sus clases y si cumpliría con el estándar de los profesores. Volvió a centrar su vista en la ventana intentando calmar un poco la ansiedad, pero la verdad era que la monotonía lo terminaría de volver loco. 'Árbol, árbol, lodo, piedra, árbol, piedra, lodo, lodo, bulto, árbol, lodo, ¿bulto?'.

"Poke, ¿qué es eso?" Dijo el joven a su Elfo Domestico.

"Parece que dejaron algo en el camino." Se acercó a la ventana para asegurarse.

"Creo que es una persona…"

* * *

En el pasillo del Expreso Hogwarts se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños, lentes, vestida con una falda azul marino y una camisa beige; ropas poco usuales en Hogwarts; inconsciente de cara al piso. Sirius había escuchado la caída, pero no comprendía que la hubiera hecho tropezar, ¿acaso se había caído del techo?. Sirius se jactaba de tener buena memoria para los rostros así que se agachó moviéndola un poco intentando ver cuál de sus compañeras podría ser, pero al verle la cara no la reconoció.

"Prongs, ¿podrías venir?" Sirius llamó a su amigo, mientras revisaba que no hubiera daño físico visible.

"¿Qué sucede Pads?" El muchacho de lentes abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al ver la escena. "¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo sé, sólo escuché el sonido de una caída. Parece estar bien, deberíamos llamar a Remus."

James simplemente asintió entendiendo con esas pocas palabras lo que su amigo necesitaba. Mientras James corría al otro lado del tren buscando al único Prefecto que sabían mantendría la calma, Sirius cargó a la muchacha misteriosa al compartimiento a la espera de sus amigos. En el peor de los casos el tren estaba por llegar y la enfermera escolar se encargaría del asunto.

* * *

Ethan se encontraba empapado, Poke intentaba secarlo mágicamente pero el más joven de los Byrnes se aseguraba que la nueva integrante del carruaje estuviera bien arropada. Resultaba que el 'bulto' era de hecho una joven que parecía estar caminando hacia el colegio en esa lluvia. En algún momento del camino, por cansancio o algún otro motivo, había perdido el conocimiento y era una suerte que Ethan la hubiera visto o quizá las cosas hubieran tomado un giro para peor.

El muchacho recorría el cuerpo de la joven de arriba abajo, no de una manera lasciva sino tratando de ver si no había ningún daño permanente. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que más allá de la perdida de la consciencia permitió que le preocupada Poke se encargara de secarlo.

* * *

Remus se había resignado de tener un día más o menos tranquilo cuando James lo fue a buscar. Primero porque no podía creer que Sirius y James se metieran en problemas sin haber pisado el colegio; cómo hacía Sirius para conseguir a la única persona inconsciente en el tren nunca lo sabría; y ahora por la lluvia que caía. Con ese 'palo de agua' tendría que convencer a más de la mitad de los de primero que debían seguir a la mole que era el semigigante de Hagrid y atravesar el lago hasta el castillo, además de que el frío se le calaría hasta los huesos. Al menos sus amigos se encargaría de llevar a la muchacha donde Poppy para que la enfermera la atendiera.

Suspiró intentando tomar fuerzas y saludó a Hagrid desde lejos haciéndole saber que lo ayudaría a encarrilar a los de primero. Estaba concentrado en las preguntas de una estudiante particularmente curiosa y algo nerviosa cuando escucho un grito ahogado del colectivo. Sonrió, con una sonrisa torcida, el Calamar Gigante o; como a Sirius lo bautizó; 'Phil', seguramente estaría estirando los tentáculos y chapoteando de lo lindo con esta lluvia.

"¡Tiene a alguien en los tentáculos!" Señaló un sorprendido muchacho.

"¡¿Qué!?" Exclamó Remus más por sorpresa que por otra cosa.

Todo el que conociera a Phil sabía que era por sobre todas las cosas amante del atún, y nunca dañaría a ningún alumno de Hogwarts; muchos alumnos habían estado en esa posición en el pasado; sin embargo no era la mejor imagen para los impresionables nuevos alumnos. Luego de asegurarles que todo estaría bien, Remus corrió hasta la orilla donde Phil dejó a la muchacha de cabellos rojizos intacta y le comunicó a Hagrid como pudo que hasta allí podría ayudarlo ya que tendría que llevarla a la enfermería. Lluvia, alumnos asustados, calamar gigante y dos personas inconscientes ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

* * *

Las mazmorras no era un lugar ideal para estar en ese momento, parecía que hiciera más frío dentro de esas paredes que afuera en la lluvia. El joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes caminaba algo molesto saliendo de una oficina y dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

Colin Pierson no era el típico Slytherin, no tenía un odio particular hacia las otras Casas, no pensaba que era lo mejor desde el _Expelliarmus,_ y no iba a comenzar una discusión porque lo enviaran en ese instante a buscar la contraseña de la Casa, ya que al Profesor Slughorn se le había olvidado enviarla por correo a los Prefectos de séptimo. No entendía como un profesor podría ser tan irresponsable, y no le parecía particularmente encantador el pequeño 'club' que formaba cada año y al que siempre evitaba ir; sin embargo no podía evitar.

Estaba tan preocupado por esa molestia que no se percató de lo que tenía al frente y se tropezó con algo dando de bruces contra el suelo. Al voltearse vio a una muchacha de cabellos oscuros en el suelo. Se disculpó con un leve 'lo siento' y al ver que la chica no respondía se acercó a ver que sucedía. ¿Estaba tan molesto que se llevó a alguien de frente y no lo notó? ¿Qué hacía alguien en la mazmorras cuando el banquete estaba por empezar? Lo mejor sería llevarla a la enfermería y que allá se aseguraran de que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey nunca había tenido tantos pacientes en tan corto tiempo en la enfermería, generalmente tomaba una semana de clase para que los estudiantes decidieran poner excusas o enfermarse con pociones hechas en la clase del Profesor Slughorn.

Sin embargo allí se encontraba, atendiendo a cuatro jóvenes sin si quiera haber comenzado el Banquete de Bienvenida.

Las cuatro jóvenes parecían estar bien, y provenir del mismo sitio debido a sus uniformes similares; camisas beige y pantalones o faldas azul marinos. Los acompañantes de las mismas, desde la puerta, intentaban averiguar quienes eran las misteriosas muchachas y qué les había ocurrido cuando un preocupado Director les pidió permiso para poder entrar en el recinto.

Despertó para ver el techo de piedra un tanto borroso, ¿tan duro fue el golpe que perdió la conciencia? ¿dónde estarían sus lentes?, un momento… ¿Techo de piedra? El techo de su casa era de madera. La sorpresa la hizo sobresaltarse un poco y soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor al descubrir el chicón en su cabeza y el golpe en su cintura; el golpe sí había sido bastante fuerte.

La enfermera se percató que la última de sus pacientes había recobrado la conciencia. Se acercó a la muchacha de cabellos castaño claro y, tomando su tensión, comenzó a hacerle algunas preguntas de rutina.

"¿Siente dolor en alguna parte?" La enfermera preguntó, haciendo que la joven se confundiera un poco por el cambio de idioma y tardará en responder. "¿Está todo bien? ¿Logra entenderme?"

"Si perfectamente, lo siento. No entiendo muy bien en donde estoy." Respondió Yessica a la pregunta de la matrona.

"Oh… ¿dónde cree que se encuentra?" Siguió el interrogatorio Poppy.

"¿En una especie de castillo?" Respondió no muy segura, viendo a su alrededor percatándose de que sus cuatro amigas se encontraban allí. "El golpe debió ser muy, muy, fuerte…" Murmuró para sí.

Las tres muchachas restantes veían como la enfermera le hacía el examen a la última de las amigas, no entendían muy bien en donde se encontraban pero no parecían correr peligro. Estaban teniendo una callada conversación en español cuando el Director; un señor alto, flaco, de barba y cabellos blancos largos, con lentes de media luna y ojos centelleantes azules se acercaba a la Enfermera.

"¿Todo en orden Poppy?" Preguntó Dumbledore al acercarse a la cama.

"Si, Albus. Están un poco confundidas pero todo parece estar bien." Mientras seguía examinando a Yessica.

"_Dentro de poco voy a despertar… Dentro de poco voy a despertar… Dentro de poco voy a despertar…_" Repetía por lo bajo en español la de cabellos claros, mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz cerca de los ojos.

"_¿Chessi? ¿Todo bien?_" La chica de ojos verdes a su mano derecha le preguntó en el mismo idioma al verla murmurar.

"_¿Eli? ¿también en mi sueño? En serio trasnocho + caída, no son buena combinación…"_ Dijo más para sí que para los demás, aún sin creerse lo que sucedía.

"Creo que nuestras invitadas están teniendo una conversación muy interesante. ¿Alguno de los presentes entiende español?" Interrumpió Albus, al ver que las chicas hablaban en otro idioma.

"Lo siento, es sólo que si esto está pasando no comprendo cómo pasó." Dijo francamente. "Y la única explicación lógica es que me golpeé la cabeza al caerme porque esto no tiene sentido."

"¿De que hablas Yessi?" Preguntó la chica de lentes y cabellos oscuros y largos.

"Pues que si estamos en Hogwarts, Oma, no entiendo cómo llegamos acá."

El resto de las jóvenes se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a reír. No podía estar en Hogwarts, de hecho todas creían al igual que Yessica que habían 'despertado' en un sueño muy vivido, no lograban recobrar la conciencia todavía, y el tiempo seguía pasando sin algún cambio muy importante.

"_¿Hogwarts Yessi? ¿en serio?_" Respondió la de cabellos rojizos, a la par que reía.

"_Sí, Hogwarts, María. ¿Qué no se les hace familiar?_" Dijo Yessica señalando al director.

"_Se parece a Gandalf._" Dijo María Alejandra haciendo que Yessica se diera en la cara con la palma de la mano en frustración.

"¡Albus Dumbledore!" Gritó frustrada Yessica.

"No tiene necesidad de gritar, se perfectamente quién soy." Dijo calmadamente el Director. – Ahora si son tan amables de explicarnos de qué estaban hablando.

Yessica hizo lo mejor por explicar lo que sucedía, aparentemente estaban en una alucinación colectiva donde todas imaginaban que estaba en Hogwarts, o simplemente era la imaginación de Yessica. Y a pesar de que todas comprendían que era a causa de un golpe, nadie entendía por qué particularmente Hogwarts era el lugar que todas habían escogido.

"Lo que no entiendo es porqué si es una alucinación usted no entiende español si ese es el idioma que hablamos." Concluyó Yessica explicándole al Director. Aparentemente tendrían que continuar con la farsa hasta que el cerebro decidiera 'despertar' a la realidad.

"Me temo que esta no es ninguna alucinación. Si me permite." Dijo el Director señalando el brazo de la susodicha, a lo que esta asintió.

Sirius intentaba escuchar lo que sucedía a unos metros de él, aparentemente las nuevas estaban completamente locas y muy desorientadas, lo único que parecían saber era el nombre del Director, que era una persona a la que Black le tenía mucho respeto, pero tampoco era la persona más cuerda que Sirius conocía. En lo que pudo distinguir como movimiento, se movió para discernir que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"¿No hará lo que creo, o si?" Dijo más para si mismo que para los demás.

Albus Dumbledore era conocido por muchas cosas, sus grandes logros, su obsesión por las medias y sus excentricidades. En el instante en que Yessica, sin comprender muy bien qué quería, le extendió su brazo, Dumbledore le dio un pequeño pellizco en el mismo; haciendo que la chica se quejara.

"Como verá no se encuentra en ningún tipo de sueño. Ahora si me permite tengo un discurso que dar. En cuanto les den de alta me gustaría verlas en la oficina. Poppy," volteándose a la matrona. "¿Puedes hacerlas llegar a mi oficina?"

– Claro Albus, la verdad es que no veo razón de tenerlas acá, en cuanto termine el banquete las mando. También me gustaría consultarte algunas cosas. – Poppy comentó mientras se alejaban de las camas.

"¡Esperen!" Dijo un tanto entusiasmada María.

"Si que se le ofrece señorita…" Comentó Albus.

"Escalante, María Alejandra Escalante. Si no tenemos que estar acá… ¿sería posible ir al Banquete?" Preguntó algo descarada la de cabello rojizo. "La verdad es que tengo algo de hambre." María terminó sonrojándose a la par que su estomago rugía.

* * *

N/A: Hasta aquí el capítulo 1 re-escrito. Por favor dejen reviews y comentarios de si les gusta la nueva versión de la historia. Porfis *_*


	2. ¿Un trabajo con Filch?

Descargo de Responsabilidad: El universo y los personajes, a excepción de los nuevos, pertenecen a J. . No los creé yo, ni me pertenecen, sólo serán utilizados en esta historia como elemento recreativo, sin generar ningún tipo de ganancias.

**Cuando Los Cables Se Cruzan**

¿Un trabajo con Filch?

Las cuatro chicas se bajaron de sus camas y se extrañaron al verse las ropas; tenían tiempo que no utilizaban aquellos uniformes y no entendían por qué estaban usándolos en ese momento. También pudieron observar unos bolsos al final de sus camas, los cuales no estaban completamente llenos; uno que otro cuaderno, una cartuchera y las billeteras de las chicas se podían ver entre sus posesiones.

Revisaron sus monederos, preguntaron por la fecha actual y pudieron ver que todas parecían tener alrededor de la misma edad; unos 15 o 16 años. Lo que era bastante extraño porque entre cada una se llevaban al menos unos dos años de diferencia. Intentaron buscar más pistas de su llegada a la escuela de magia y hechicería, sin embargo no encontraron muchas.

Al terminar la revisión de sus pertenecías, observaron a sus acompañantes. Eran seis chicos, que debían tener más o menos su misma edad, con las túnicas del colegio y con cara de extrañeza tan grande como las de ellas.

Mientras caminaban los ojos de Yessica se posaron sobre el grupo de cuatro que parecía más compenetrados entre ellos. Pudo ver al chico regordete, que iba rezagado, ser esperado por el de cabellos castaño claro y ojos dorados, mientras las veía de reojo con curiosidad; ambos siguiendo a un muchacho de cabellos desordenados y a otro de cabellos negros y ojos grises que parecía algo aburrido y hambriento. Al terminar su recorrido visual la chica de lentes se detuvo en seco.

"_Chessi ¿todo bien?_" Preguntó Eli preocupada, a lo que su amiga asintió.

"_Si es sólo que…_" Se paró en seco al ver lo loco que sonaba lo que pensaba.

"_¿Qué sucede?_" Preguntó María al ver que sus dos amigas no las seguían.

"_¿No te parecen conocidos esos cuatro?"_ Señalando con la cabeza al grupo de los cuatro muchachos.

"_Si es 1976… ellos deberían ser los Merodeadores ¿no?" _Dijo Yessica, a pesar de estar hablando en español, lo más callada que pudo. Lo cual era nada.

Los seis muchachos veían a las cuatro chicas cuchichear de manera ininteligible, si seguían así nunca llegarían al festín y, la verdad era que, todos estaban bastante hambrientos. Así que apremiaron lo mejor que pudieron a las nuevas integrantes del colegio.

Llegaron al Gran Salón donde se podían apreciar cinco mesas, cuatro alineadas frente a una quinta que se encontraba un tanto más alta que las demás. Las cuatro muchachas nunca habían visto algo tan… tan… (a falta de una mejor palabra) mágico. El techo encantado, ahora que había escampado, mostraba un cielo estrellado; mientras los estudiantes hablan entusiasmados esperando que la Profesora McGonagall entrara con los nuevos estudiantes en cualquier momento.

Los Merodeadores fueron a su mesa en Gryffindor, mientras Colin; el chico de ojos verdes y mirada severa se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Por su parte Ethan; por ser recién llegado al colegio; debía esperar a la Ceremonia de Selección con el resto de los de primero. A las muchachas se les indicó ir a la Mesa de los Profesores, cosa que hicieron seguidas por las miradas de todo el estudiantado.

McGonagall por fin pudo entrar en el Gran Salón, con todos los alumnos de primero tras ella. Le había costado convencerlos de que el Calamar Gigante era una criatura pacífica y no se los iba a comer en medio de la noche, pero allí estaba con la misma seriedad que la caracterizaba delante del Gran Salón, comenzando a leer los nombres de la lista.

Pequeños estudiantes de once años pasaron uno a uno a probarse el Sombrero Seleccionador, yendo a las diferentes casas del colegio. Entre la masa de nuevos alumnos había un chico de 15 años esperando su turno, estaba algo fastidiado con todo el concepto, pero si quería pertenecer al colegio aparentemente tendría que pasar por esa iniciación.

"Byrnes, Ethan." Escuchó decir a la Profesora McGonagall.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, caminó hasta el centro del Salón, donde se encontraba una butaca con un sombrero encima. Levantó el sombrero y se lo colocó en la cabeza pensando que era ilógico que un pedazo de tela encantado determinara parte de su futuro en el colegio.

"Otro erudito entre nuestras filas." Le comentó el sombrero solo a Ethan e inmediatamente gritó. "¡Ravenclaw!"

Ethan reconoció la mesa por los vitoreos y se dirigió a la misma a esperar la selección de los demás alumnos.

Las chicas se empapaban de todo lo ocurrido mientras hablaban entre ellas; de vez en cuando podían sentir la mirada de algún curioso en su dirección; pero intentaban deducir cómo habían llegado hasta allí y particularmente en ese año, cuando la selección se detuvo, distrayéndolas de su conversación.

En todos los años que McGonagall había leído el pergamino de la selección nunca había sucedido nada inusual, el pergamino; al igual que el sombrero, era mágico. Todos los años el pergamino mostraba el nombre de todos los niños mágicos que se enlistarían en el colegio; a esos niños se les enviaban cartas y con las respuestas de las mismas se tachaban los nombres de los niños que estudiarían desde casa. Sin embargo nunca, en todos los años de la subdirectora, el pergamino había cambiado frente a sus propios ojos.

En lo que llegó a la "E" pudo ver como un nombre se iba escribiendo; lo que la alarmó de sobremanera e hizo que parara la ceremonia dirigiéndose a Dumbledore. El Director pudo ver como el colegio completo seguía con la mirada a la Profesora de Transfiguraciones, nunca se había interrumpido una Ceremonia de Selección. Ella le hizo su consulta y este le dijo que prosiguiera como normalmente lo haría.

"Escalante, María Alejandra." Dijo Minerva al llegar a su puesto nuevamente.

"¡¿Ah?!" Gritó María desde su puesto en la Mesa de Profesores.

Todo el colegio volteó a mirar a la extraña nueva integrantes, mientras ésta se preguntaba qué había hecho para estar en el listado de alumnos. Hasta donde ella sabía, ella tenía de magia lo que un hipogrifo de adorable.

"Señorita Escalante si es tan amable." Reiteró la Profesora tratando de agilizar el proceso.

María Alejandra, extrañada se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar al Sombrero. Estaba caminando como en automático, no pensaba mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el banco con el sombrero puesto, mirando al vacío.

"Necesito algo con que trabajar." Le dijo el Sombrero al ver la inactividad de la misma.

"Jijiji, lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa." Dijo sonrojándose la chica.

"Descuida," La tranquilizó.

"Es que no sé como entré en la lista, no se supone que deba estar aquí, y no se qué pasará con mis amigas." Confesó la pelirroja.

"Te importan mucho tus amigas, ¿cierto?"

"¡Claro!" Admitió la muchacha.

"Jajaja muy espontánea por lo visto, a ver te pondré en…"

"¡Voy a estar en una casa!" Exclamó María entusiasmada.

"Jajaja ¡Hufflepuff!" Finalmente gritó el Sombrero.

"¿Voy a ser una Huffey?" Dirigiéndose a su mesa que la recibía calurosamente.

Eventualmente Omahil García, la chica de cabellos oscuros y lentes, fue llamada para ser seleccionada. No entendía muy bien cómo sus nombres habían llegado a esas alturas; estaba bastante nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia el banco donde se encontraba el Sombrero Seleccionador, no le gustaba que la gente la viera. Y mientras murmuraba por lo bajo que la dejaran de mirar, pensaba lo ilógico que era que un sombrero dictara a dónde pertenecía, y en cierto modo, su futuro. Por lo que justo antes de tocar la cabeza de la señorita el Sombrero gritó clara y fuertemente "¡Ravenclaw!"; lo que hizo que la casa la recibiera con aplausos y algunas caras extrañadas.

Luego fue el turno de Yessica García, la otra miembro de lentes del grupo, esta le dirigió una mirada de aliento a la amiga que quedaba y fue a sentarse en el banco ante la mirada de todos. A pesar de que sentía que se tropezaría en cualquier momento no le molestaba tanto como a Omahil que la estuvieran viendo. El Sombrero se tomó un buen tiempo en posicionarla en una casa, sin embargo al final anunció que la chica debería ir a Gryffindor.

Elizabeth Gómez escuchó su nombre de los labios de la Subdirectora y decidida se acercó al Sobrero. Se sentó en el banco con toda la naturalidad del mundo y se colocó el instrumento seleccionador en su cabeza.

"Mmm. Interesante, interesante ¿dónde te pondré?"

"En la mejor casa, obvio."

"Pareces una persona muy decidida, sabes lo que quieres y harás lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo."

"Si, lo que sea, ¿puedes decirme por favor? La verdad eres algo grande y me siento ridícula haciendo esto."

"Muy bien… ¡Slytherin!"

La mesa de Slytherin recibió a Elizabeth como de costumbre, los nombres continuaron hasta terminar con todo el nuevo alumnado, lo que dio paso al discurso del Director; el cual incluía cosas sobre la unidad de las Casas y la extensa lista de Filch de cosas prohibidas. Pronto las mesas estuvieron llenas de comida y conversaciones. La mayoría de las miradas recaían en los nuevos alumnos de sexto.

Elizabeth intentaba comer tranquilamente, sin embargo se podía ver una pequeña vena sobresaliendo de su frente mientras pensaba: 'Tomen una foto, durará más'. Por su parte Yessica afrontaba su fobia de que la vieran comer con el hambre que tenía, en lo que María estaba tan hambrienta que ni notaba que la estaban viendo, mientras Oma repetía el mismo mantra '¡Dejen de mirar!'; como si eso fuera a desviar las miradas de los curiosos.

Poco antes de terminar la cena, la Subdirectora se acercó a las cuatro muchachas para dirigirlas al despacho del Director; lo que llamó la atención del resto del alumnado; era la primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts que alguien iba tan rápido a la oficina del Director. Las cuatro se miraban de soslayo mientras caminaba detrás de la Subdirectora, preguntándose mil y un cosas; ¿cómo habían llegado allí, cómo habían llegado sus nombre en la lista y sería posible dormir antes de que las echaran a la calle?

Finalmente entraron a la oficina, la cual las dejó sorprendidas. Por mucho que se hubieran imaginado la oficina del Director parecía haber más cosas de las imaginables; una cantidad de libros incontables, y; para decepción de Yessica; un Fawkes a punto de morir.

"Deberías morirte, te ves fatal. – Comentó Yessica por lo bajo al pasar junto al pájaro.

"Veo que sabe de fénix, señorita García" A lo que la esta se ponía roja y bajaba la mirada. "No se preocupe, tiene razón, se ve horrible. Tomen asiento por favor." Dijo señalando cuatro sillas delante de su escritorio. "¿Caramelos de Limón?"

"No, gracias." Contestaron al unísono.

"Se que es algo tarde, así que trataré de ser breve," Comenzó Dumbledore. "primero que nada, desearíamos saber qué hacen en Hogwarts."

"¿A qué se refiere?" Preguntó Omahil.

"Bueno, no tenemos registros previos, no entendemos como la mitad de ustedes estaban dentro de los límites del colegio antes de la llegada de cualquier alumno." Explicó McGonagall. "Además está lo del pergamino."

"¿El pergamino?" Preguntó esta vez María Alejandra.

"Al parecer, el pergamino donde salen los nombres del alumnado ha sido alterado." Comenzó a explicar el Director mientras desenvolvía un caramelo. – Dado que es un pergamino mágico, difícil de alterar, se nos hace extrañamente peculiar que eso haya sucedido en la mitad de Ceremonia de Selección. – Dirigiendo su mirada penetrante a las presentes.

"No tenemos idea de a lo que se refiere. No tenemos ni varita, mucho menos la capacidad de alterar un pergamino." Concluyó Elizabeth.

"Eso y que en teoría somos Muggles…" Terminó María por ella.

"No es posible para los Muggles entrar en Hogwarts." McGonagall dejó el tema por cerrado con esa afirmación.

"Igual no tenemos varita, mucho menos sabemos hacer magia sin ella. Tampoco tenemos idea de cómo llegamos acá. Lo poco que recordamos es habernos caído y despertado en la enfermería." Eli comenzaba a exasperarse con el tema. – Si tiene alguna teoría somos todos oídos.

Las miradas de Dumbledore y McGonagall se cruzaron, como teniendo una conversación privada.

"Estamos tan intrigados como ustedes, ¿quizá algún conocido las pudo haber metido al colegio?" Preguntó el Director intentando ser sutil.

"Esto es peor que en los libros, el viejo es más desesperante..." Dice para si, Elizabeth.

"¿Disculpe?"

"No conocemos a nadie, es la primera vez que estamos en el país, no tenemos medio, ni donde quedarnos y francamente, me preocupa pasar el invierno en falda." Dijo exasperada Elizabeth. "Si usted no sabe qué está pasando, nosotras menos."

"Quizá deberíamos pensar un poco más las cosas. Respecto a su estadía, son parte del alumnado así que pueden quedarse en el colegio por lo que dura el año escolar." Concluyó Dumbledore.

"Claro, estudiar en Hogwarts, ¿Cómo no lo habíamos pensado?" Con un dejo de sarcasmo habló Elizabeth.

"Se les tomarán una serie de exámenes para determinar a qué clases asistirán, por supuesto se les dará tiempo para prepararse." Sentenció la Subdirectora. "Tendrán tutores que los ayudarán a presentar las asignaturas."

"Exámenes, trabajos, nuevos materiales…" Enumeraba María algo mareada.

"Por ahora deberán ir a sus Salas Comunes y mañana puliremos el resto de los detalles."

Dumbledore dio por terminada la conversación sin haber sacado mucha información de las muchachas. Habían muchos cabos sueltos que atar, y en esos tiempos los cabos sueltos no era lo que necesitaba Albus.

"¿Estás seguro que debemos dejarlas quedarse, Albus?" Preguntó Minerva una vez que estuvieron solos.

"Por le momento no se me ocurre una mejor opción. Sin embargo hablaré con Alastor a ver que puede averiguar; mientras tanto vigílalas como puedas."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los estudiantes llegaron al Gran Salón para desayunar, al final del desayuno los Jefes de Casa repartieron los horarios de los alumnos, al terminar solo quedaban cuatro muchachas en el comedor. La Subdirectora les indicó que la siguieran y las llevó hasta la biblioteca.

Al entrar le dijo a la Madame Pince que le diera texto viejos para repasar y utilizar en su año escolar, luego le presento a Remus Lupin y Colin Pierce como sus nuevos tutores para los exámenes que tendrían que presentar.

* * *

Para la tarde la mayoría de las clases habían finalizado, y como todavía se podía percibir un poco de calor era un día perfecto para montar la escoba y jugar Quidditch un rato. El estadio estaba solo y para James era perfecto; el olor del pasto y la sensación del mismo bajo sus pies le recordaban; cada partido y la libertad que sentía cada vez que se montaba en una escoba.

James miró al cielo con su escoba en la mano y una Quaffle bajó el otro, mientras Sirius sobrevolaba el campo, finalmente inhaló profundamente, montó su escoba y luego de un par de vueltas a toda velocidad le lanzó la pelota a su mejor amigo.

* * *

A esa hora la mesa seguía llena de libros, pergaminos, tinta, notas y demás. Era un buen ambiente para estudiar, todo listo, pero lo cierto es que ni los tutores estaban concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo; de vez en cuando se les podía ver observando el campo de Quidditch con el anhelo de salir a disfrutar del cálido clima que todavía se conservaba. Sin embargo, todos los sueños se esfumaron tras el ruido de estornudos y pasares de página.

"Odio da adedgia." Expresó María luego de un largo estornudo.

"Do té." Elizabeth, quien la acompañaba en la sinfonía.

"Deberían ir a la enfermería." Dijo Colin mientras volteaba a verlas.

"Todo ed una adedgia."

"Y allá tienen pociones para ellas."

"Yo en lo particular quiero quitarme el uniforme." Oma habló por primera vez.

– El tuyo por lo menos es de pantalón, menos mal que hallé con qué dormir, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Comentó Yessica arreglándose la falda.

"Netetitamod didero pada dopa y netetitamod un tabajo y la vedad no tenemos." Explicó Eli.

"Será difícil buscar trabajo sin salir de Hogwarts." Remus les dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"No se le permite tener al alumnado ningún trabajo fuera de los terrenos del colegio, eso dice el reglamento." Sin dejar de revisar libros y apuntes.

"Adiod Hogmade." Suspiró María.

"Podemos ayudar en algo del castillo, no sé en las cocinas, o quizá a Filch." Pensó Yessica en voz alta.

El poco ruido que se podía escuchar en la biblioteca cesó ante aquella afirmación, y todas las miradas se centraron en Yessica que parecía haber nombrado a El Que No Quiere Debe Ser Nombrado. Debía estar realmente desesperada si pensaba siquiera en pedirle trabajo a Filch.

Para el almuerzo el rumor de la desesperación de Yessica por trabajo había llegado a los oídos de todos los habitantes del castillo. Así que para pocos era sorpresa que tres alumnos se acercaran, muy sonrientes, a ella y su acompañante.

"Moony que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí." Dijo Sirius pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo, de manera fraternal.

"Es la hora del almuerzo y estamos en la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius." Remus dijo con desgana, esperando ver qué se traían sus amigos entre manos, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

"Claro, claro. Moony he de decirte que estas juntas…" Señalando a Yessica. "Te van a destruir la reputación, que tantos años nos ha costado ganarte." Sirius se servía el almuerzo.

"Sirius qué…" Remus comenzó a decir.

"Ella es la que quiere un trabajo con Filch ¿no?" Interrumpió James. "Y sólo alguien fuera de sí podría hacer eso voluntariamente."

"Necesito dinero y no veo de qué otra manera pueda conseguirlo." Sentándose junto a los Merodeadores.

"Eso es falta de imaginación." Sirius le dijo, comenzando a comer.

"Intenta imaginar con cinco años de Encantamientos rondándote la cabeza…" dijo la chica.

"Una muchacha estudiosa." James dijo con media sonrisa.

"Preocupada por su futuro." Sirius miró de reojo a James con la misma sonrisa.

"¿Qué están tramando?" Preguntó Remus viendo las caras de sus amigos, mientras Peter se atragantaba de comida.

"Oh, nada mi querido Moony, sino que una chica tan responsable como ella debería ser capaz de conseguir un buen trabajo." James afirmó.

"Deberías comer, tienes que estar saludable para cumplir con tu trabajo." Le dijo Sirius picándole el ojo antes de montarse sobre la mesa, seguido de James.

"¡Queridos compañeros, si son tan amables de prestarme su atención!" James comenzó viendo alrededor, para asegurarse que todos le estaban prestando atención. "Como todos sabemos tenemos nuevas compañeras, y por lo visto están algo desesperadas por hacer dinero."

"Tanto que se ofrecieron a trabajar con Filch." El comentario de Sirius fue recibido con una risa colectiva.

"Así que las almas caritativas que somos," Esto hizo que Remus volteara los ojos y diera un suspiro de frustración. "decidimos buscarles un trabajo más… _adecuado_. Por lo que les proponemos contratarlas para cualquier oficio que tengan a su bien hacerles hacer. ¿Quién se une a esta noble causa, quién les dará trabajo a estas muchachas?"

Un murmullo colectivo se expandió por el comedor, mientras todos veían a las nuevas y éstas trataban de esconderse, sin mucho éxito, dirigiéndose miradas desesperadas las unas a las otras.

"¿Nadie?" Apremió James.

"Deberíamos contratar a alguna nosotros." Sirius le comentó para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo.

"Yo no puedo." James le respondió mirando la cara de reproche de Lily. "Lily, ¿recuerdas?"

Minerva McGonagall se consideraba una persona estricta pero paciente, tenía que manejar un gran número de alumnos y en pocas ocasiones perdía la compostura. Sin embargo habían dos alumnos en particular que siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas, y en ese instante se encontraban sobre la mesa de Gryffindor causando un gran alboroto.

"¡Potter, Black! ¿Me pueden explicar qué están haciendo?" Dijo acercándose a los susodichos.

"Ayudando a damiselas en apuros, ¿no es eso lo que debemos hacer Profesora?" Preguntó Sirius tratando de parecer angelical.

"Creo que las señoritas se saben defender solas."

"Mire a la Slytherin, es… es… bueno Slytherin…" Dijo Sirius sin saber muy bien que más decir.

"Y habla español." Agregó James.

"¡Exacto! ¿Quién no la querría contratar?"

Para ese momento Minerva sabía que James y Sirius no se bajarían de la mesa hasta terminar con la charada, así que les pidió que se apresuraran y les descontó 10 puntos a cada uno por el escándalo. Y Elizabeth no sabía qué hacer consigo misma.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Elizabeth oyó una voz a su lado.

"¡Colin!, ¿Ayuda?, ¡Sí, Black y Potter están locos!"

"Eso no es novedad. ¡Ey Potter, yo contrato a Gómez! No puedo permitir que un Gryffindor la tome."

"¡Genial, esto es progreso!" Sirius gritó.

"No podemos permitir que un Slytherin se quede con la Gryffindor, ¿o si?" James le insinuó a Sirius.

"De acuerdo, en solidaridad yo contrato a…" Señalando a su compañera de casa.

"García." Remus terminó por el.

"Eso."

"Yo contrato a Escalante." Les dijo Remus. "Al menos una se debe salvar de sus locuras. Ustedes ayudaran con los pagos." Dijo para que sólo sus amigos escucharan.

"De acuerdo, Moony." Concordó James.

"¡Sólo queda una! ¿Quién da más? He escuchado que los Slytherins necesitan ayuda limpiando su reputación."

"Ese no es un trabajo digno para una señorita, Paddie."

"Yo contrato a García" Ethan se escuchó desde su mesa.

"Muchas gracias por su atención, que tengan buen provecho." Finalizó James.


	3. El Día que Sirius Black se Quedó sin

Descargo de Responsabilidad: El universo y los personajes, a excepción de los nuevos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. No los creé yo, ni me pertenecen, sólo serán utilizados en esta historia como elemento recreativo, sin generar ningún tipo de ganancias.

**Cuando Los Cables Se Cruzan**

El día que Sirius Black se quedó sin palabras.

Era viernes por la tarde y a pesar de todo haber tenido un par de días de clase, los alumnos ya poseían una gran pila de trabajos, tareas y proyectos. La clase de sexto año de Hogwarts acaba de salir de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando James decidió lanzarse nuevamente al vacío.

Desde que Sirius conocía a James sabía que era una persona decidida que siempre conseguía lo que quería, con excepción de una pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda que lo traía loco desde cuarto año. Sirius había visto a James hacer maromas, proclamar su amor a los cuatro vientos y hasta pensar en congraciarse con Snivellius para que ese par de ojos esmeralda que lo derretían, lo miraran con algo más que odio. Sin embargo nada parecía funcionar.

James había visto a Lily en el tren cuando fue a buscar a Remus y había hecho algo que su madre siempre le aconsejó, cerrar la boca. Sonará un poco extraño fuera de contexto, pero su madre siempre le dijo a James que era igual a Harold; su padre; impulsivo y queriendo comerse al mundo, lo que proyectaba un aura de malcriado egocéntrico; que desaparecía una vez que lograbas conocerlo; sin embargo no resultaba una cualidad agradable para muchas chicas.

Considerando que Lily lo había descrito con esas palabras exactas; y que nunca había conocido a Elizabeth Potter; James comenzó a considerar escuchar a su madre, como nunca lo hizo.

Remus siempre le repetía que Lily era diferente a muchas de sus conquistas, y el licántropo se preguntaba si la insistencia de James era más porque la chica le repetía constantemente que 'no' o por si realmente ésta le gustaba. Lupin intentó hacerlo entrar en razón nuevamente, mientras Sirius sólo miraba la escena divertido; sabía que no lograría cambiar la opinión de James así que estaría allí esperando con una broma para hacerlo reír, que buena falta le hacía, al menos el viejo Prongs se asomaba.

James se acercó a Lily, ésta estaba un poco extrañada por el tono que él usaba para hablar con ella, un tono poco usual en James. Sirius contaba mentalmente para la rotunda negación, que venía o no acompañada de una cachetada, pero al llegar a 50 notó que las cosas no iban como siempre; a James parecía estarle yendo bien. Poco después un James intacto volvía con sus amigos.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Sirius cuando regresó.

"Todo bien." Sonrió James.

"¿Lo de siempre?" Preguntó un escéptico Remus.

"No, me dijo que está ocupada con los deberes de Prefecto estos días que estás de tutor, pero que quizá para el viaje a Hogsmeade podamos salir."

"¡¿Qué?!, a Evans le debe estar dando un virus de seguro." Comentó Sirius mientras recibía un codazo en el estómago por parte de James.

Remus se separaba todas las tardes de sus amigos, por órdenes de Dumbledore, para ayudar a las nuevas alumnas del colegio. Las cuatro muchachas parecían bastante empapadas con la cultura mágica para empezar sus estudios con una buena base; y a pesar de ser algo escandalosas en ocasiones; cuando se concentraban lograban grandes avances. Tendrían dos semanas más para estudiar antes de que los exámenes comenzaran, sin embargo no parecían descansar en ningún momento.

Madame Pompfrey había llegado a la oficina del Director, un tanto extrañada, esa mañana; Dumbledore la había estado esperando desde el primer día de clase; por petición de ella misma; sin embargo lo había hecho esperar hasta estar completamente segura.

Desde que llegaron las nuevas alumnas los instrumentos de la matrona del colegio se habían vuelto locos. Los estándares de magia variaban con cada medición, incluso las había hecho volver a diario para verificar que todos los datos estuvieran correctos, sin embargo no hallaba una explicación lo suficientemente lógica para aquella situación.

Así que cuando llegó al despacho del Director y le mostró los resultados se vio extrañada de que ni Dumbledore supiera muy bien lo que las alzas de energía en los gráficos indicaba.

"¿Las has medido todos los días?" Preguntó el Director detrás de sus espejuelos.

"Si, es un número bastante elevado, es como si… como si…"

"Tuvieran energía acumulada…"

"Nunca nadie ha mostrado este tipo de señales, ni siquiera…"

"Lo sé, Poppy. Lo sé. No creo que sea algo de que preocuparnos, por ahora. Una vez empiecen los hechizos prácticos veremos cómo varían los resultados. Hazles un chequeo semanal de ahora en adelante."

El primer fin de semana llegó para Hogwarts, los alumnos no habían tenido muchas clases ya que comenzaron el curso a mitad de semana, sin embargo tenían suficiente tarea para entretenerse. Aunque Remus no se levantaba temprano precisamente por la tarea; sino porque los ronquidos de Peter eran particularmente estridentes esa mañana.

Luego de su quinto intento de voltearse y reajustar su almohada sobre sus oídos; el menor de los Lupin se rindió, se levantó y caminó hasta el baño para asearse, envidiando la capacidad de sus amigos de dormir con tal estruendo. Al terminar su larga ducha, el único privilegio que le daba el levantarse a esa hora, decidió bajar a la Sala Común y leer un rato; para su sorpresa él no era el único despierto a esa hora.

Yessica se encontraba sentada junto a la chimenea, lo más cerca que le permitía el sofá; con pergaminos, libros y plumas regados por doquier; mientras movía sus piernas en especie de tic nervioso, o tratando de calentarse un poco, Remus todavía no estaba muy claro en cuál; sin embargo eso lo hizo volver a subir a su dormitorio.

James Potter estaba teniendo un espectacular sueño, uno de esos sueños que parecen casi reales, dónde su equipo de Quidditch llevaba la delantera y su buscador estaba por atrapar la Snitch mientras él se acercaba al aro con la Quaffle para…

"¡Vamos, Prongs! Si yo me tengo que levantar temprano tú también." dijo Sirius mientras intentaba despertar a su amigo.

"dlajdkasbjdoasjdn" dijo James con su cara en la almohada.

"No, no vas a dormir más, tienes cosas que hacer hoy." Remus le comentó jalándole las sábanas.

"¿Un sábado?" James intentaba encontrar sus lentes con los ojos aún cerrados.

"Hay que salir de compras con las nuevas." explicó Sirius algo fastidiado.

"¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso?" dijo indignado James.

"Fuiste tú el de la idea de contratarlas, y tu bóveda de Gringotts es más grande que la mía…" comenzó Remus.

"Y no dejarás solos a tus mejores amigos." terminó Sirius.

Una chica de cabellos largos y lentes se encontraba igualmente pegada a la chimenea de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno. No era usual en ella levantarse temprano, pero sus compañeras de cuarto eran unas escandalosas a toda hora, así que era mejor usar ese tiempo en algo útil.

"¿Piensas seguir estudiando?" se escuchó una voz desde las escaleras.

"Sí, tengo exámenes en una semana." dijo Oma recogiendo unos libros.

"Igual debes descansar." Ethan dijo revisando sus libros.

"Después…"

"Ahora, no puedes seguir así, saldrás hoy y… considéralo una orden."

"¿Ah?"

Lo que Oma desconocía era que Ethan había recibido una lechuza esa mañana con instrucciones precisas de Remus John Lupin, dónde le explicaba que estaban en pleno otoño y que debían ir a Hogsmeade, con permiso de Dumbledore. Colin Pierce recibió una carta parecida, mientras que María era despertada por una de sus compañeras de habitación con órdenes de bajar a desayunar al Gran Salón y de prepararse para salir del castillo.

Hogsmeade, un pequeño pueblo a la afueras del colegio, podría no parecer mucho para los pocos conocedores. Sin embargo era uno de los pocos pueblos completamente mágicos que quedaban en Inglaterra. En sus calles se podían ver, brujos, duendes, elfos y otro sin fin de criaturas que en cualquier otro contexto estarían fuera de lugar, sin embargo en la fría tarde de Septiembre estaban dispuestos tan perfectos que a nadie se le ocurriría moverlos de lugar.

El pueblo era compuesto por varias tiendas que los estudiantes de Hogwarts solían visitar ciertos fines de semana al año; Zonko's, la tienda de bromas, se encontraba repleta siempre que soltaban a los alumnos, casi tanto como Honeydukes; la dulcería; que, a falta de festines celebratorios, satisfacía las necesidades sacarinas del estudiantado. Las Tres Escobas era por mucho, el bar favorito de los estudiantes, donde Rosmeta les entregaba las mejores cervezas de mantequilla, así como una comida de primera. Claro que había más lugares que visitar en el pueblo sin embargo muchos de los estudiantes no estaban interesados en ellos.

"¡Hace frío!" gritó Elizabeth.

"Debiste abrigarte más." le dijo Colin.

"¿Con qué? ¿Con los libros?" respondió la chica con sarcasmo.

"Cierto, no tienes ropa, ¿nadie te pudo prestar algo?" le preguntó el de ojos verdes entre frío y preocupado."

"¿Quién Matie? Le daría un infarto si me presta algo."

"Cualquier cambio de atuendo hubiera sido algo favorable, Gómez."

"¡¿Qué insinúas Black?!" Le gritó mientras Colin la cubría con su túnica.

Diez alumnos entraron en la tienda de túnicas de Hogsmeade esa tarde, y la encargada no podía estar más sorprendida. Usualmente no tenía mucho movimiento en la pequeña tienda al final de la calle, mucho menos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. La tienda era tan pequeña que los diez tuvieron problemas en acomodarse sin entorpecer el paso de cualquiera que quisiera asomarse a curiosear el resto de los accesorios puestos alrededor del recinto.

Las chicas se miraban las unas a las otras mientras sus acompañantes, de manera silenciosa, intentaban ver quién se encargaría de los detalles con la dependienta. Era una situación incómoda para todos, y a pesar de haber cinco leones valientes de la Casa de Godric Gryffindor, fue la vendedora la que dijo las primeras palabras.

"¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?" inquirió.

"Necesitamos uniformes de Hogwarts, dos para cada una de ellas." Señaló Lupin.

"Y abrigos." Continuó Colin viendo como Eli se intentaba deshacer del frío de la calle.

"¿No es como mucho?" preguntó algo apenada María.

"No, es lo que todo alumno necesita para su vida cotidiana." le respondió Ethan a lo que agregaba. "También necesitarán medias y…" poniéndose colorado.

"¿Qué le pasó al aguilita?" Preguntó Sirius merodeando.

"Nos salió pervertido el Ravenclaw." comentó James en broma, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, haciendo que Byrnes se sonrojara aún más.

"Pero si necesitaran una muda de todo, ¿no?" concluyó Peter algo aburrido.

Luego de un rato de sacar túnicas, faldas, camisas, medias y demás prendas de todas las tallas necesarias, las muchachas comenzaron a probarse todo bajo los ojos de sus empleadores.

"Esto es raro…" dijo María mirándose al espejo con una falda particularmente ancha.

"¿Alguna de ustedes había hecho esto antes?" preguntó Yessi dándoles los últimos detalles a su uniforme.

"Claro, salir con mi jefe y compañero de estudios es lo que hago siempre." Eli le respondió con sarcasmo.

"Esta túnica es un poco grande." Exclamó Oma batiendo sus brazos enfatizando la frase, a lo que la vendedora salió a buscar otra.

"Listo." dijo Yessica mostrando cómo le quedaba el uniforme al resto.

"Esa falda está muy larga." Comentó Sirius mientras la ojeaba de arriba abajo, formando un cuadro con sus dedos.

"Está perfectamente bien. Así usaba la otra." reclamó la de lentes.

"Y parecía que no te sacaban de tu casa." concluyó el pelo negro. "¿No es cierto James?" a lo que este asintió con una mueca de disculpa.

"¿Y qué importa cómo la use?" dejando calar alguna de sus mañas de colegio de monjas.

"Me gusta que mis empleados se vean bien." zanjó el tema mientras le pasaba la túnica que se pondría encima del uniforme.

El ir y venir de la dependienta concluyó media hora y 20 pruebas después, no sólo las chicas salieron con bolsas para ellas, sino que los chicos habían terminado comprando algunas cosas también, haciendo que la mañana de compras terminara en una obligación más para las susodichas. Al menos eso les aliviaba la carga de haber gastado todo ese dinero ajeno de una sola sentada.

Los chicos aprovecharon para pasar por las tiendas que más les gustaban; chocolates de Honeydukes, caramelos de efectos extraños de Zonko's y terminaron a media tarde en Las Tres Escobas para un par de cervezas de mantequilla antes de devolverse al castillo para un almuerzo tardío.

Omahil García no era una persona de muchas palabras, generalmente le gustaba sentarse a escuchar mientras sus amigos debatían los porvenires de la semana, comentando en una que otra ocasión; de manera concisa y tajante; entreteniendo a sus interlocutores. Sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a su silencio, incluso bromeaban con que la Ravenclaw tenía una cuota diaria de palabras. Sin embargo en ese instante la joven de lentes estaba particularmente pensativa.

"¿Sucede algo, Oma?" le preguntó su compañero de Casa al notar su estado.

"Ella es así, no le gusta hablar mucho." comentó Yessi como quiere la cosa.

"Estaba pensando, hay algo más que comprar." dijo algo molesta, a veces no le gustaba que le recordaran su falta de expresión.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la Gryffindor.

"Bueno… este…" poniéndose roja.

"¿Estás bien?" Ethan sonaba preocupado.

"Si bueno, todo está bien, sólo que hay que pasar por ¿una farmacia?"

"¿Una farmacia? ¿Segura que te sientes bien?" preguntó incrédulo el Ravenclaw.

"Sí, sí, me siento perfectamente, es sólo que…" Sonrojándose más.

"¿Oma, qué quieres de la farmacia?" le preguntó María algo extrañada.

"Es algo que todas necesitamos la verdad." Intentó explicar Oma sin delatarse, haciendo un par de movimientos con las manos.

"Oh… ¡oh!" Yessica entendiendo las señales de su amiga.

"¿Qué es tan urgente así?" Sirius inquirió curioso.

"Nada de tu incumbencia, Black." escupió Elizabeth.

"Necesitamos un adelanto del sueldo." explicó Yessica tratando de que no comenzaran a discutir, sin mucho éxito.

"Me interesa saber en que invierto, Gómez."

"¡Black!"

"No empiecen, ¿quieren?" James decía como exasperado de la situación, no era ni una semana y esos dos eran insoportables.

"Vamos Prongs, tu tampoco lo harías." se justificó Sirius.

Sirius tenía un punto. James Potter no hubiera dado su dinero de buenas a primeras sin saber qué se haría con él; no era una cuestión de dinero, era de curiosidad. Como Sirius, James quería saber para qué las chicas necesitaban con tanta urgencia realizar esa diligencia, pero sabía mejor que ponerse a pelear con una de ellas. Remus Lupin por otro lado comprendía muy bien cuál era la necesidad; sin embargo era entretenido ver como una mujer discrepaba con el mayor de los hijos Black.

Elizabeth era una muchacha algo testaruda, siempre lo había sido, con su familia, con sus amigos, hasta con sus profesores. Elizabeth Gómez no iba a dejar de ser terca por el simple hecho de haber entrado en un universo alternativo. El problema de Elizabeth en ese instante era que se enfrentaba a Sirius Black, una persona, al menos, tan terco como ella; así que esta discusión podría no tener fin.

"Ok, Ok, Ok," interrumpió Yessica algo cansada de la situación "¡queremos dinero para comprar toallas sanitarias, ¿era eso lo que querías saber?!"

Las Tres Escobas era un sitio muy concurrido, a pesar de que los alumnos de Hogwarts no llenaran cada mesa el bullicio se podía escuchar por encima de muchas conversaciones, sin embargo luego del grito de Yessica todo el establecimiento quedó silente observándola.

Aún así lo más interesante de la escena no era la muchacha que calló al establecimiento, sino la cara de Sirius Black. Sirius se enorgullecía de tener una respuesta para todo, o casi todo, lo que le tuvieran que decir; insultos, bromas, respuestas, todo lo que se le ocurriera a alguien Sirius lo tenía en la punta de la lengua en un instante. Sin embargo en ese momento Sirius Black estaba boquiabierto mirando a su compañera de clase, incrédulo sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Esto causó una risa espontánea en James, seguida por la de Peter mientras Remus intentaba contener la risa. Ethan por su parte no conocía tan bien a Black como para reírse descaradamente en su cara; sin embargo era difícil al verlo abrir y cerrar la bolsa como un bagre. Omahil aún seguía roja por aquella declaración.

"El Gran Sirius Orión Black se quedó sin palabras." dijo Elizabeth con sorna.

"No me digas Orión, además como es que…"

"¿Nos dan el adelanto o tenemos que pedir limosna?" dijo Yessica antes de que se pusieran a discutir de nuevo.

Ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a reclamar nada después de que la decidida chica de Gryffindor tomara las riendas de la conversación. No era que a Yessica le gustara hablar de esas cosas en público, tampoco que le disgustara, era un tema práctico; nada más, algo que tenían que hacer y darles vueltas no ayudaba a nadie. Luego de eso fueron a comprar varitas, no era Ollivander's pero tenían que comenzar a practicar los hechizos. Unas horas después todos regresaban al castillo, con una cantidad incontable de bolsas en las manos y agradecimientos en los labios por parte de las muchachas.

Yessica no era fan de las bibliotecas, entendía el concepto, adoraba el concepto de un lugar con tanto conocimiento contenido; pero el estudiar en una biblioteca era lo que no entendía. Sin embargo esa tarde de sábado no tenía más remedio, la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba repleta y si quería pasar los exámenes debía estudiar.

La muchacha tenía la vista fija en un libro de Historia de la Magia. Para quien no estuviera dentro del cerebro de la Gryffindor, la chica de lentes parecía muy concentrada en su texto, para ella… la biblioteca se había convertido en un campo de batalla entre su concentración y el mundo. En la mesa a su lado izquierda había un inquieto Hufflepuff con un tic en la pierna que hacía rechinar la tabla del suelo; a su derecha estaba un enamoradizo que suspiraba a cada dos por tres cuando se distraía de su tarea y, para rematar, detrás de ella se encontraba un grupito de Ravenclaw que no parecía tener decencia y respeto por las normas de una biblioteca, porque chismorreaban por todo lo alto, riendo y hasta golpeando la mesa. ¡¿Qué, ya la humanidad no tenía decencia?!

Cerró su libro y lo puso sobre la pila de libros que tenía por repasar, cerró sus ojos intentando llenarse de paciencia y quizá tomar otro libro que le viniera mejor, sin embargo las risitas ridículas de la mesa de atrás le cortaron la inspiración, así como la inhalación.

"¡Esto es imposible!, ¡por Merlín ¿es que nunca se callan?!"

"No es de tu incumbencia…" intentó protestar una de las Ravenclaw.

"¡Claro que no es de mi incumbencia y a nadie le importa de lo que estén hablando, pero ¿tienen que hacerlo aquí?!" viendo que estaba gritando más de la cuenta se aproximó a la mesa y siguió en un amenazante susurro. "Es probable que me puedan hechizar de aquí a Pekín, pero les juro que si escucho un chillido más de alguna de ustedes, no necesitaré varita para torturarlas."

Si el universo fuera perfecto, hubiera dado resultado, como no lo es; los gritos de la pelo castaño la sacaron de la biblioteca y a los pasillos del colegio.

"Te odio."

Dijo la Slytherin entre dientes mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sobre su brazo en la mesa del Gran Salón, el domingo en la mañana.

"Ni que fueran las siete, no te vas a morir. "Le dijo Colin a Eli mientras le tendía una taza. "Ten."

"¡Café!"

Omahil García estaba acostumbrada a muchas cosas, a un cuarto pequeño en una casa llena de hombres (sus hermanos), a que sus amigas hablaran sin parar y sin sentido, pero sobre todo a dormir sus ocho horas diarias. Adoraba Hogwarts y no quería más que estudiar allí, pero tanto estudiar iba a acabar con ella. El sábado en la madrugada Omahil había decidido dormir hasta que el cuerpo le diera la gana de volver a estar activo, sin embargo sus planes fueron afectados por un pequeño picoteo en la mano. Pequeño, leve, constante, ¿picoteo?

El cuarto de las de sexto de Gryffindor estaba generalmente activo a toda hora, las chicas tenían diferentes hábitos, pero en lo único que podían estar de acuerdo era que los domingos en la mañana eran sagrados. Las tempraneras intentaban no despertar a las más dormilonas y el ruido se mantenía la mínimo, por ello cuando alguien tocó a la puerta las pocas personas despiertas se miraron entre ellas.

"¿Quién demonios toca a esta hora?" exclamó Lily sentándose en su cama.

"Vocabulario, Lily querida." dijo Sirius entrando en el cuarto de las chicas.

"¿Qué… Cómo…?" Comenzó la pelirroja.

"Secreto de Merodeador." dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Por qué molestas tan temprano?" se quejó Yessi lanzándole una almohada.

"Al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda." dio como respuesta Sirius esquivándola.

"Debería se al que se va de fiesta Dios lo ayuda, pega más con tu personalidad."

"Ella tiene razón, Padfoot." respondió James desde el marco de la puerta.

"Oh vamos Prongs…" pero antes de poder reclamar vio que James dirigía una mirada de disculpa a las presentes.

Para las 10 de la mañana las cuatro muchachas estaban despierta y haciendo sus labores. María debía pasar por unos libros a la biblioteca, luego ir a la cocinas a pedirle comidas a los elfos y finalmente se encontraría con Yessica para entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y esperar nuevas órdenes. Omahil debía organizar notas de diversas clases y ayudar en la biblioteca a Ethan que todavía tenía dificultades con el cambio de escuela. Elizabeth por su parte debía ayudar a Colin con un resumen de Encantamientos y verificar los jeroglíficos del Slytherin.

A las 7pm María Alejandra Escalante se encontraba frente al retrato de La Señora Gorda, la cual la veía expectante, mientras la Hufflepuff se balanceaba sobre sus talones esperando que alguien pasara para darle la contraseña. _Chaclank, Chaclank _escuchó tras de si, sorprendida se volteó y encontró a una de sus mejores amigas llena de lodo.

"¿La enviaste a la parte posterior del castillo a buscar los hongos?" preguntó incrédulo Peter.

"Si, alguien tenía que hacerlo y no sería yo." respondió Sirius como si nada.

"¿Estás consciente de que ella no sabe hacer hechizos impermeabilizadores y no posee botas o guantes?" dijo Remus entre fastidio y reclamo, haciendo que Sirius solo se encogiera de hombros.

Tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación, los chicos le dieron paso a María y Yessica; la última todavía cubierta de lodo. María se acercó al escritorio cerca de la cama de Remus; el único que no tenía montones de cosas encima, y se dispuso a poner la comida, mientras Yessica se acercaba a Sirius extendiéndole una bolsa llena de hongos.

"¿Algo más?" dijo María al terminar la mesa.

"Si, deben recoger el cuarto antes de irse." comentó casual Sirius mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

"No necesito varita para castrarte, Black." dijo un tanto molesta Yessica viendo el desorden.

James se acercó a Yessica con una mirada de disculpa. La Gryffindor tenía poca paciencia a esas alturas del el día, sin embargo el chico de lentes se apiadó de ella y con un movimiento de varita la seco y limpió un poco para que se sintiera algo mejor. No era que se encontrara muy mal, sino que en los pocos días que lo había conocido, el jovial chico de ojos miel había ido pasando a un mutismo; y su piel había ido perdiendo color.

Una hora después María y Yessica acababan de guardar todas las cosas tiradas por el piso y sobre los muebles cuando la de cabellos rojizos notó el estado deplorable de Remus.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó María.

"Perfectamente." contesto el chico de ojos miel.

"Debe acercarse la luna llena." dijo Yessi mirando por la ventana.

"Ah…" exclamó María.

Remus se puso más blanco, si eso era posible, ¿los sabrían acaso?, no, claro que no, era absurdo que lo supieran.


End file.
